


Twisted Knife

by Brandypandyxxx



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandypandyxxx/pseuds/Brandypandyxxx
Summary: Her virginal blood tortured him and every night he dreamed of what could be... He now saw his father in a new light. His father wasn't cursed, he was tortured. "Are you ok?" Her calm voice asked. No, he was born sick, but oh did he want to give her his life. She was a twisted knife that was wedged deep in his demonic soul. Prompt lyrics- Take Me To Church.





	1. Humor

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING  
> SONG- TAKE ME TO CHURCH.

_My Lovers got humor._

There were several things Sesshomaru learned about Kagome in the few years he had known her.

One, people who meant anything feared her, more so than they did him.

Two, men who didn't fear her, wanted her.

Three, she could bend time to her will.

And four, not only could she bend time, but she held it within the palm of her hand. Her wish had been correct, her power was so great that instead of being trapped in the jewel, the jewel was trapped within her and she was now it's immortal keeper.

When she defeated Naraku, everything that had ever been done had been erased; which meant Kikyo now lived.

Kagome had been gone for three days in the darkness, then vanished for three years before returning.

Of course, by then Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga had all wed their brides, but that didn't stop them; they belonged in the second category.

"So, I um- don't suppose I could have you both?" Inuyasha's ears were flat on his head from the start.

"Hey, wait just a second dog breath, I had a claim on her first!" Kouga said.

"Of course, Kagome you're welcome to grace mine and Sangos' bed, I sure she would not mind," Miroku said with his arms crossed.

Sesshomaru watched as her aura darkened and her eye twitched as two of the three men kept arguing. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he smirked, stupid fools all of them.

"What are you smiling about?" She snapped.

He looked down at her, "I do not smile, Miko. However, I do find the quarrel between your lovers to be quite entertaining."

Kagome gaped at him. "They aren't my lovers, you baka!"

Forgetting her insult, Sesshomaru added to his list of things he knew about her.

Five, she belonged to no one.


	2. Your Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru bring touched unwanted is a health hazard.

She's the giggle at a funeral.

He offered her a position at the House of the West and since she had a long life to live, she figured it was the best option.

So now, she sat in the fields just outside his gates, reading. It was a warm spring day. Birds sang and there was a warm breeze, it was a perfect day.

Then the twins arrived, one female and one male.

"You there, human, you will tell me where my Lord is, right now."

Kagome looked up from her book. She didn’t wear miko clothing, just a simple dark green kimono, but still everyone knew who she was. "I'm sorry?"

"I have come to seek his favor. You will tell me where he is, or go announce my arrival, human."

Kagome looked back at her book. "He isn’t seeking females right now."

Kagome had worried her presence would hinder him, but he assured her he was not looking for a mate. These females thought highly of themselves and that would not do for him.

The woman giggled. "Trust me, when I push my chest against him and lick his lips, he will change his mind."

"I would not do that if I were you." Kagome said. Sesshomaru liked his personal bubble, touch him unwanted and it would mean your death.

Kagome found her book taken and she glared at the male who was now crouched down looking at her. "What a feisty female, perhaps I should claim you? What a fun mate you would make." His fangs showed in a smirk and then it was gone as a sword was found at his neck. "The miko is off limits to you."

The demon stood. "Forgive me." He said with a bow.

Then to Kagome’s horror the female threw herself at Sesshomaru and clung to his armor. "My Lord, allow me to warm your bed as apologies for my brothers’ behavior."

"You are touching me." He said.

"I told her not to do that." Kagome said, picking up her book.

"Silence you human, this is between demons."

Kagome laughed and shrugged. "It's your funeral."

The woman reached up to rub his face marking and he grabbed her hand. "Do not touch me."

The woman was stupid, she raised her leg to rub against his private area and Kagome leaned away wide eyed.

It happened so fast, Sesshomaru thrust his sword into the woman who turned to ask before him. The brother screamed and lunged, but Kagome went to her knees and threw up her hands with a barrier, purifying his soul and throwing him back knocking him out. She looked back at Sesshomaru. "Darn it Sesshomaru, that’s the third woman this month, you can’t keep killing them!" She snapped. He pulled Kagome up to stand. "She offended my person." He said.

"Still, if I killed every male that touched my butt, I’d have more blood on my hands than you."

"Does this mean you intend to let the brother live?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

 _Sesshomaru closed his eyes_ and ran his clawed hands through his hair with Kagome watching him. She turned to him and lifted her hand. "Why do they all go after your markings?" She ran her knuckles against his makings. He stopped mid-brush and _slowly opened his golden eyes_ to look at her. She was studying his marking and he was sure they were becoming jagged. He slowly reached up and took her hand, pulling it away.

"Sorry, got carried away with my curiosity."

"Indeed." He told her, "Come, let us return."

"Sesshomaru, you still didn't tell me why they go after your markings."

He didn't tell her how markings were meant for one mates to show deep affection. The deeper the connection the more a demon male would react to the touch.

No one had ever touched his markings, but her. Well, no one who lived long enough to tell about it anyways.


	3. Disapproval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome doesn't care about others disapproval.

_Knows everybody's disapproval_

He was aware of the disapproval, in fact he was once one of those who disapproved.

She was aware of it too and did not care.

This lead to another number to his list. Six, she could change people's minds if she wanted and if she wanted to, that meant you meant something to her.

She didn't care about the whispers of the people in this village. She didn't care about the humans, she didn't care about the demons and she didn't care about her own kind.

"Why do you travel with such a demon? Do you have him under your control, Miko?" One miko asked her as Kagome looked at seeds to buy.

Kagome glanced back at him, he stood behind her, then back to the miko. "He is an ally and most definitely not under my control."

The miko eyed the demon Lord who now had his golden eyes hard on her.

"You are just like Kikyo." The woman said, which made her snap her head up. "I'm sorry?"

"The miko known as Kikyo has mated a half demon, she betrayed her kind."

"First off, I am nothing like Kikyo and what do you mean, her kind?"

"We are holy beings, Mikos, they are demons; demonic, it is forbidden!"

Kagome stepped back, "Well it's a good thing we aren't lovers now, isn't it? As if I'd let what you think I'm supposed to be stop me. Plus, Kikyo's lover happens to be my best friend!" She then stuck her nose in the air and walked off.

Sesshomaru glared at the woman once more before following the miko- no Kagome.


	4. Workship Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome being freaking awesome and the men notice.

_I should've worshipped her sooner._

His poison whip made quick work of the low-level demons that came rushing to attack. There were so many it would prove difficult, even with help from the Lord of the North.

He cracked his whip and the other Lord thrust his sword, but they both turned when they felt the hot power of Kagome.

She walked through the crowd of demons like it was child's play. Every one that lunged at her met their end when they met with her barrier. Everyone that her arrow connected with also met their end. When she was out of arrows, she merely used her hands, taking their lives like it was a Sunday walk.

She walked right up to them both, Sesshomaru killed two more and the other Lord stabbed another before they both came to stand in front of her.

"How about we don't do that again?" Her hands met with her hips and she glared at the Northern Lord who wanted to show off for her.

"I do beg for your forgiveness, My Lady." He bowed.

Her kimono chose that time to fall off her shoulders. She grabbed it and clutched it to her chest, soft mounds of flesh peeking out just a bit. "Great, now my Kimono is ruined."

"You are also covered in demon blood, I am afraid." The Lord stated.

Blood was spattered all over her. "The blood I can deal with."

She walked off and they followed. Sesshomaru eyed the slightly shorter demon male "Your loose intentions are most unbecoming of you."

The Lord smirked, "Sorry my friend, but a woman that powerful covered in demonic blood should be worshiped. I would give my right nut for a chance at her forbidden fruit."

Sesshomaru brought his attention back to the miko, who threw off her kimono and now stood in nothing but her underwear, or the lack thereof. She called it a thong and bra.

She jumped into the water.

He had once questioned her modesty. Her answer was to show him what women went swimming in, in her time.

But they were not in her time, they were in his.

Worship indeed, he felt his own cruel intentions rise and the sight of her bare flesh.

It was the curse of his blood.


	5. Her Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's word is law.

_If the Heavens ever did speak, She's the last true mouthpiece._

Seven, people always took note of her, always.

His mother and graced him with her presence, to his utter dismay. She made them go to a gathering, to his dismay. She flaunted the miko. To. His. Dismay.

"I thought we were here to mate him off?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "This ones mother has no such power over my person."

"Why do you fuss? We can't even get to the females." His mother snapped, arm in arm with Kagome.

"My Ladies." A lizard demon bowed.

"No." Both women said at the same time.

"Miko, might I?" A bear demon asked.

"No." Both women said.

"My Lady." Even a female sought her favor, Kagome just laughed. "No offense, but I don't swing that way."

"Swing?" The woman asked, she was a hawk demon.

"Um, I like men." Kagome said.

"Are you sure miko? You have denied them all." His mother said.

"Just because I get attention, does not mean I want it." Kagome stated.

"My Ladies." A strong, tall, black-headed dragon demon bowed.

Sesshomaru watched as both his mother and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

The dragon stood and looked at her, his dark lidded eye held a hint of, danger.

Kagome blushed.

"The miko is not seeking attention, be gone." Sesshomaru stated.

"As you wish, perhaps another time Miko." He backed away.

Kagome took his mothers' fan and fanned herself.

"Why Miko, I do believe you are blushing. So, you like the dark type?" His mother stated in amusement.

"Just because I'm a holy being with the powers of heaven, doesn't mean I can't have unholy thoughts."

Sesshomaru's mother slowly looked back at her son, who simply rose an eyebrow.

"My Lord." A pink hair female bowed.

"Do not touch me, least I have the miko purify you."

"But my lord, aren't you here to seek a female?" The girl reached out to grab his hand.

"He said don't touch him!" Kagome snapped.

The sea of women parted at her outburst, Kagome's word was law.

Sesshomaru growled with both pleasure and warning as he passed all the females to follow his mother and the miko.


	6. Boredom

_Every Sunday's getting_ more bleak _._

She had been with him for a year.

Miroku was a father times three, Inuyasha was a father times one and Kouga was a father times two.

"Can't they find something better to do than making babies?" Kagome said reading the announcement that Inuyasha was having another baby.

She sat down in his office, laid back and tossed the letter, "I'm bored."

"Apparently, your male friends are as well." Sesshomaru said, reading over the note.

"Well damn, your future female is in a lot of trouble."

He looked up at her. "Why is that, Miko?"

"Because you're boring and she will be bored, I'm bored."

"I am not boring, Miko, I am royalty."

"Boring." She said.

"My mate will not have time to be bored." He said with a bit of glee in his voice.

"You're worse than Miroku, you can't go around having sex all the time."

He brought the paper down "Inu's are very fierce lovers, Miko."

She blushed. "You are so arrogant, Sesshomaru."

"I am royalty."

"And I'm still bored." She whined.

"Are you asking for me to entertain you, woman?"

It took her a second, but she sat up and glared at him. "Not if you were the last demon of earth!"

Her blushes betrayed her as she began to rant about men.

At least she wasn't bored anymore.


	7. Poison

_A fresh poison each week_

Sesshomaru found himself bearing his poison claws a lot as of late.

Their little wars started off simple enough, but now the sexual tensions, at least for him, was there.

But then the dragon had to show up at the tavern they were at, he did like to partake in demon sake from time to time.

She had walked halfway to the bar when the demon saw her. He chugged his sake and slammed it on the table top. "Well hello again, My Lady." the dragon bowed and grabbed her hand.

Kagome blushed as the man's lips touched her hand.

Sesshomaru's whip came out and met with the dragon hand, he snatched it back. "Temper, temper. Tell me, have you taken the dog as your lover?"

Kagome gawked. "What, he isn't my-"

Sesshomaru's whip wrapped around her waist and he yanked, bringing her spinning to him. She landed face to his chest and his arm replaced his whip.

"Possessive much, My Lord? Do you lay claim on the girl?"

Sesshomaru rose his claws and poison began to drip, Kagome placed a hand on his wrist. "Okay lover boy, that's enough poison for one week."

She then grabbed him by his armor and dragged him out.

"Do not call me that again, Miko."

"Why? Everyone else is! Why didn't you correct him?!"

People heard as the demon Lord has willingly dragged away.


	8. Her Church

_My church offers no absolutes_

They were headed to a high temple. Aid was requested, but Kagome didn't know much about what was needed, so she sought knowledge.

It was a shame that Kaede was not still alive.

"Why have you come and why have you brought this damned creature here?"

"His name Is Lord Sesshomaru and he is here to aid me."

"A demon aid a miko?"

"I have come seeking knowledge."

The High Miko was surrounded by other younger ones.

"You may ask, though I may not offer you an answer, Shikon Miko or not."

Kagome had a feeling they would leave empty-handed.

"A girl has some seeking help, she wants to be with child."

"She thinks she is barren?" The miko asked.

"No." Kagome said slowly.

"She does not have a husband?"

"Yes, she has a husband."

Sesshomaru snorted at the human term, the High Miko looked at him for a moment before looking back at Kagome. "Spit it out girl, what is the problem that she would need your help?"

"She's a miko."

"So, her village does not want her to be a normal woman?"

Kagome didn't get that. Mikos didn't lose their power because they had sex. Kagome sighed. "Her husband is a demon."

Stunned silence fell over the room. "What a disgrace to her kind. Stupid girl, and you miko, are just as foolish to come here. There is a reason you have never heard of a demon and miko union!" The High Miko yelled.

"So, you won't help?" Kagome asked.

"There is no way for her to have his child, his seed will always be purified. Now get out of here and take your demon companion with you."

Kagome felt defeated as they left. "My church will offer her no help, but I won't abandon her." She said.

"Why do you feel the need to aid her so?" He asked.

"Because one day I fear I'll be in the same situation, Sesshomaru."

She looked up at him. "I want to be able to carry my husband's children one day and you know as well as I do, I won't marry a human man, not with my lifespan."

She sighed, "Let's go."

He watched her walk away.

"Mate, Miko, the term is mate."

"Mate, whatever."

He started to walk. "Pups, Miko."

"What?" She asked not looking back.

"You will carry pups."

It wasn't until later that night that Sesshomaru realized what he had said to her. Pups was a dog demon term and he was the last of his kind.


	9. Born Sick

' _We were born sick,' you heard them say it._

"SSSo, they would not offer help to my mate?" The snake demon said. He was a tall man with spiky hair, he was a prince.

Kagome bit her lip, "I want to help you." She said.

"Thank you, Miko. I am sorry you traveled all that way." The short-haired miko said, she looked a lot like Yura of the hair with smaller boobs.

"I thought they would know of way."

"Everyone looks down on us, even on our own kind." She stated, "They say we are born sick, miko and demons who have lust and love for each other, a forbidden fruit and we are barren as punishment."

"It isss late, follow me I will show you to your room."

The snake prince showed them their room, as in one, and then to the gardens where they could sit until they were ready for rest.

He bowed and left them _._

Kagome looked up at the stars. "Is that what you thought?"

"What do you speak of, Miko?"

"Did you think I was sick?"

He looked at her hard. "Explain."

"My love for your kind."

He looked up, "You do not lust for my kind, Miko. I am the only one of my kind."

Kagome slowly looked at him as he looked up.

"If I did, would you think that too? Would you look down on me and think there was something wrong with me?"

He looked at her, she's was walking on very dangerous ground

She looked away at the high moon. "Maybe I am sick? The dark thoughts in my mind aren't holy in the least, they truly are dark, they scare me."

"Kagome."

She looked at him.

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes an inhaled._

"Do not say such things to me, they only fuel my blood for a demon lover thrives on making one submit to him."

"I'm not the submitting kind." She said, a lust heating in her eyes.

"That is why this is dangerous."

She didn't care.

 _He opened his eyes and_ looked at her, _then closed them again._


	10. In The Bedroom

_She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'_

* * *

_He opened his eyes and then closed them again._

Her back met with wall and his mouth covered hers in heated open mouth kiss. He tugged at her ties and tossed it to the ground.

She broke the kiss and took a quick breath "Bedroom, Sesshomaru, bedroom."

He grabbed her hips and pushed her back until they found their room.

She unlatched his armor and it fell with a thud. He parted her layers and she tossed his sword.

He yanked off her robes and she parted his, all the while stealing open mouth kisses.

She moaned as she ran her nails down his chest. He grabbed her wrist and growled, now standing naked in front of her. "I will not be easy with you, woman."

Her arms glided through his hands and she reached around his neck, her nails digging into his neck. She pressed her mouth to his and he tore her underwear right off, then her bra followed.

He picked her up and their kissing got hotter, heavier, stronger. She broke the kiss and threw her head back, and his mouth found her breast, nipping and biting each one, hard.

He put her down, turned her, then roughly threw her to the bed where she got on all fours.

He could smell her sex. She was dripping wet, her bottom aching with need, his eyes roll back as he inhaled her. His hand went to her hips and his tip hardly touched her wetness before he yanked her back while he thrust forward.

She screamed out into the night as he tore into her.

His eyes snapped open at the smell of her blood.

It wasn't easy, he would pull back and slam into her in short, fast thrusts. She called out with each powerful thrust he made into her. His arms flexed and pleasure washed through him at her tightness.

He went faster, but damn if he didn't need more. He moved one claw to her back and cut a line, making her bleed. She groaned in pleasure and arched up. He watched the blood drip down to their joined bodies.

It was intense. His hand went around and grabbed her neck, her hand came up and held his as he fucked her.

He pulled out and turned her over on her back, lifted her ass off the bed and thrust into her again. Again, hard, short thrust. Her hands held his forearms, they flexed under her hands. "Sesshomaru, harder."

He was afraid he would break her, but fuck, she said it. He turned her to her side and held one of her legs up. He pierced her ankle with his claw and blood ran down her leg, she was so wet now that every thrust made a slapping sound as she moaned and groaned.

"I want to cum." He told her and felt her walls clamp down.

If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He pulled out of her again and bent her back over and thrust back into her. His hands went back to her hips and he pulled her back against his hard thrust. Her hands came back and grabbed his wrist and she arched up a bit, not giving in, fighting it.

"Sesshomaru."

"K,"

"Sesshomaru."

He moved one hand back to her neck, her hand followed. "I could kill you right now, female."

He pulled almost back. "Submit."

"No." She pushed back, making him thrust forward. His hand went tighter around her neck. "Miko, submit."

"Never." She said breathlessly.

He moved his thumb and sucked her neck, she moaned. "Sesshomaru, I'm going to-"

His other hand moved and rubbed her pearl, he pinched as he went back to short, hard thrusts. He slightly bit down, and she came with a scream.

He didn't want for her orgasm to stop. He pulled back, hand going back to her waist, her hands following again on top of his. He picked up speed. "Sesshomaru!" She yelled.

He looked down, her wetness mixed with blood and he felt himself slip.

"K- Ka- Kagome."

"Yes, harder, harder, I'm- I'm coming."

He broke as another one washed over her. His claws pierced her hips.

He had never cum so hard in his life.

"Fuck." She said.

Fuck indeed.


	11. His Only Heaven

_The only heaven I'll be sent to, Is when I'm alone with you._

She laid naked against his side.

The morning light was just starting to touch their room.

He ran his claw softly down her back and she moaned in her sleep.

Sesshomaru knew he was in deep trouble right away.

Her leg went over him, as his other hand came down and grabbed her thigh, she moaned again.

He pushed her back and Kagome sild over him, she lifted up her butt and he grabbed himself and she slowly, half asleep slipped down his waiting hardness.

He had never let a bitch ride him.

He watched her mesmerized, as she moved her hips in a dance all for him. When it got to be too much of a tease, he grabbed her waist and joined her, lifting his hips and soon her head was thrown back and she was moaning. She dragged her nails down him, goosebumps followed, then she smacked him. A bit of her power zapping him and he growled with pleasure, then she did it again. "Careful, Miko, I bite back." He growled and thrust his hips up hard.

She groaned, "Do it."

She held her hands out, her power sparking as she moved her hips faster. He held her hands, his demonic power fighting with hers. She moaned, "Fuck me."

He rolled her over and his hands held hers above her head. He thrust into her and her legs went tight around his hips.

Her power fought against his own. He let go and she slapped him again on the chest, pushing him. He allowed it and rolled over, letting her back on top.

He held her hips again, meeting her need and her hips danced against him again.

Her power rushed down her body to the joined bodies and he felt the heat, the burn on it.

"I'm gonna come." She said in a whisper.

"Kagome." He said in almost warning, his dick was hot as she took him.

She broke at the sound of her name and she slowed in her movement, but he wasn't having it. He pushed and pulled on her hard, "Sesshomaru, it hurts so good."

He growled, she smacked his chest again, this time his demonic aura flared in warning. "Submit Kagome, let me fill you."

That's all it took for her and his power drowned her away and he came hard, filling her womb deep, as his tip was hitting her barrier.

No woman had ever pulled his seed from him.

Sesshomaru knew this was the only heaven he would ever see.


	12. He Loves It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caving into his sickness

I was born sick, but I love it.

As he laid there, her asleep at his side again, he thought to himself.

She wasn't the sick one, he was. He lusted for her death, then her. Lusted her because of her power and now he lusted her for her body and her blood; her pleasure.

But he knew there was no going back now. How the mighty had fallen.

No, the mighty were born.

He was born sick.

His father was born sick, his brother was born sick. The only difference was, he had not wanted to bed a weak, human hime or a once dead miko.

He had wanted to bed a powerful female who commanded respect and the only thing holy was her power.

She was a very naughty female, he knew it.

She didn't blink an eye at the pain he inflicted on her, she wanted more.

Is that why she turned down Kouga and all the human men? Because she liked power too, a show of strength?

Is that why she blushed at that Dragon? Did she somehow know they were rough lovers?

Sesshomaru growled, possessiveness rushed over him, no one would touch her. The only person allowed to give her pain and pleasure would be him and he would show her why she should not look to another, ever.

Fuck, did he just think that?

Fuck.

He was born sick.

He smirked _and opened his eyes._

But now he loved it.


	13. Be Well

Last time...

_and opened his eyes._

But now he loved it.

* * *

 _Command me to be well_.

Kagome sat up.

"Sesshomaru, how was your father able to have Inuyasha?"

They really should get up.

"Inuyasha mother was a hime, Miko."

"I thought they had some power?"

"No." He said sitting up, "His seed had nothing to fight off, she was just human royalty."

Kagome blinked. "Nothing to fight." She gasped, "Oh! Oh, Sesshomaru, I know what to do!"

She jumped up.

"Hurry!" She said as he slowly put his sword at his side. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

Kagome ran into the room that held the demon snake and miko. She knelt near the girl. "I know what to do!"

The woman put down her tea. "You do?"

"Mmmm." Kagome looked back "Are you powerful?"

"What kind of question isss that?" He asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked back at the girl, "How trained are you?"

"Very, why?"

"So, you can control your power to a tee?"

"Pretty much, why?"

"It is simple, you must pull your power up and away." She looked back at the male. "And you have push your aura over her." She looked back at the female "And you have to let him."

The male and female looked at each other.

"Do you think you can do that?" Kagome asked.

"It may take a few tries, but hai, I think so!" The miko said.

"We will try till we get it right." The snake said, both women gave him a flat look.

Kagome stood and beamed. "Then I command you to be well and please, send word if and when you conceive!"

Sesshomaru stood behind her, silently stunned.


	14. Lies

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies._

They returned to the high shrine and the High Miko was not at all happy about it.

"Why do you return?"

"I'm pretty sure the miko will receive her mate's seed."

"Stupid girl, it will not be, it cannot."

"And I'm telling you, I figured it out."

"You should learn to be silent and obey Miko, enough of this."

"Why are you so against this?!" Kagome yelled.

"It is forbidden!"

"So what?!"

"You are playing with hells fire, Miko!" The High Mikos power was starting to crack and Kagome sensed it. "You're not telling me something."

Kagome knew it, felt it.

"Leave this place at once."

"It can be done."

"Yes, and the half breeds that come from their joining will be a mindless devil of a creature, you have doomed them."

Kagome stepped back.

"You lie." Sesshomaru's voice broke.

"Do not speak here, Demon."

"What do you mean she lies?" Kagome asked.

"I can detect her lie, she is lying."

The High Miko waved her hand then the four young Mikos flew forward, Kagome was faster and threw up a barrier.

"Your power is not greater than hers." Sesshomaru told them,

Sesshomaru walked up to the High Miko.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you, Demon."

"You may try, but I assure you my miko would be most displeased. Now you will tell her the truth, what do you know?"

His aura bared down on her and Kagome's power cracked. The Miko closed her eyes. "I will tell you, but you must not go around yelling out the information, it is my only request."

Sesshomaru took out his sword. "You are in no position for request, Miko."

"Sesshomaru, stop. Fine, I will honor that, now tell me."

Sesshomaru stepped back. "It can be done and has only been done once, if the demon can overpower her and she can withstand it and not purify him in the process, they will conceive."

"And that baby?" Kagome pressed.

"Will be that of their father."

"What does that mean?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a moment. "Yes." The miko said.

"The pup will be full demon." He spoke. He closed his eyes his mind taking over again.

God, how he wanted to fall to his knees and sniff her womb.

 _He slowly opened his eyes_ and looked back at Kagome.


	15. Our Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the heat of Sin between two forbidden beings,

I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife.

"You are being overly watchful, my son."

"Hn." was all he said as he watched Kagome move around among the demons.

"You looked displeased with me."

"I am." He said.

"I only invited the best females." She said.

"And males." He stated.

"I figured the miko would appreciate it."

He didn't move one muscle.

"Oh look, the dragon found her." His mother walked away.

Sesshomaru sipped the demon sake. They had only been back three days before his mother pulled this little stunt.

Kagome laughed at the dragon and Sesshomaru felt the sake bowl in his hand crack. Then she did something rather stupid, she touched the dragon's arm and looked back at him.

The little bitch, she really was playing with fire.

He growled.

He sharpened his claws in his head.

A female walked up. "Hello, my Lord."

He liked fire.

He looked at the female and nodded and looked back at Kagome who was looking at him as the dragon touched her hairs end over her shoulder.

The female reached up and Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and she gasped. He slowly pulled her hand closer to his markings, his chin went down and he let the girl brush against his marking.

Kagome didn't like that at all, she quickly kissed the dragon on the cheek and ducked out of the room. Sesshomaru's movements were quick, he held the dragon's jaw in his hand. "Touch my mate again, and you will die."

"She is not marked, my Lord."

"She will be."

He shoved the dragon back and found her quickly as she was rushing down the hall.

He caught up and yanked her by the wrist into a nearby room "You are very stupid Miko. Did Inuyasha teach you nothing? Inu's are very possessive."

"Your mother told me."

He growled.

"I wanted to see it."

"You wished to see my anger?"

"I wished to see if you would be possessive of me." Her tone was softer and oh. _He closed his eyes._

He kissed her. "Clearly, I am Miko, do not do it again."

She touched his markings.

"Are you sure? You let her touch your markings, why did you let her?"

He kissed her again.

"It meant nothing to me, Miko."

She bit his lip.

"That's not true, your mother told me what it stood for."

He bit her ear.

"You kissed him."

She kissed him.

"I kissed Inuyasha and Hojo too!" She snapped pushing him away.

He pulled her to him, "You should not tell me these things."

He kissed her open mouth this time.

"So, you have been with many women."

He growled, she looked away and he knew, she was jealous.

"I have, have taken many women to my bed, woman."

She tried to shove away from him.

"I have kissed many more breathless."

"Let me go."

He yanked her head back and licked her neck. "I have tasted many women, Miko, brought them to completion."

She slapped him with her power and he stepped back. She turned, he grabbed her "Where are you going?"

"To find the dragon, maybe I'll warm his bed tonight."

He yanked her back to him and pulled her hair back again. "I am atoning for my sins, Miko." He said against her neck. "Perhaps you should pour holy water over me." He kissed her neck.

"You should fuck me Miko, now."

Clothes were shed, and she was riding him again.

His head went back. "How many have done this to you?" She asked as she raked her nails down his chest. "None." He said.

And when she took him in her mouth she asked, "How many?"

He rolled his head back and grabbed her hair. "None."

And when he threw her down on her back and thrust into her, she ran her nails down his back her power leaving burn scars. "How many have done this you?"

He growled, "None."

And when he kissed her sweet, tangling his claws in her hair, she asked. "How many did you kiss like this?"

"None."

And when she licked his face markings, he purred with pleasure. "How many did you love?"

"Only you." he whispered and kissed her softly.


	16. Give You My Life

 

_Good God, let me give you my life._

 

He slowly entered her; they were no longer fucking.

He was loving her.

 He pulled out and put her back on all fours, if he was going to do this he was going to do it right.

 She arched back up, threw her hand behind her and grabbed the back of his neck. "Gentle." She said.

 His nose rubbed her neck, and he bucked into her. She grabbed his hands off her waist and moved them to her tummy. "Gentle, Sesshomaru."

 That's when he felt it.

 "You are with child." He said against her ear.

 "Yes." She whispered.

 He rubbed her hands over her womb, and his eyes rolled back. His seed took within her. She was pregnant with his pup.

 "Let me give you my life, Miko."

 He pulled out, and she turned, their mouths locked a kiss that hit the soul.

It was different now, he laid her down and gently took her. "Yes." She said, breathless.

 Sesshomaru bit down on her neck, giving himself to her and her to him.

 She was his one and only and he was hers.

 They were mates.


	17. His Mate?

My _lover's the sunlight, To keep the Goddess on my side._

The next day he kept her at his side, showing her off, letting them all know she was his.

"Your mate glows, my son."

"She is with child." He told her.

His mother smiled.

"Dragon!" Sesshomaru snapped when he saw the demon grab Kagome's hand.

"I only offer my congratulations, My Lord, nothing more. I see the mark."

"Do so from afar, Dragon."

Kagome giggled, and the dragon backed away.

Sesshomaru knew, like his father before him, he would do anything for her. Do anything to keep her at his side.

Kagome smiled at him, and he inhaled, smelling their child, it smelt like sunshine.

She was the sun after all, at least to him.

Then she bit her lip, and he smirked, even the sun liked dark days.

It was safe to say their sex life would never be boring.

He walked up to her, "I thought you said we could not have sex all over the place, Miko?"

"I stand corrected, My Lord."

He purred as he pushed her out of the room full of people.

"I thought you said my mate would be bored?"

"It is as you said, you keep her very busy."

"I thought you said I was boring, Miko?"

"I think you are."

"You think?"

"You should remind me if you are or not."

Oh, he would show her boring.

He took her on top of a desk that morning.

"Nope, you're not boring at all."

* * *

ADD ME ON FB- Onlyaftermidnight for updates and more!


	18. Drain The Sea

_She demands a sacrifice To drain the whole sea._

He decided he liked pregnancy on her.

She liked raw meat and sex and that was it.

He was happy to sacrifice himself to her needs.

As her bump grew so did her need of him.

She could still take the cum from him, it was amazing to him.

When she needed it, nothing, not even forest would stop her.

They were on their way to see her friends when a display of power had her heated.

He took her on the banks of a river only this time, he tasted her first. Eating the release on he could give.

She cam more than once that day, yet so did he.

Right before they got to the village she turned the tables on him and he found her on her knees taking him on, taking the release only she could give.

"Woman one of these days I am not going to stop till every inch of you is covered in my seed"

"Sesshomaru" She wined.

There was no doubt she could drain a whole sea from him.

Who would have guessed?


	19. Dont Touch

Get something shiny, Something meaty for the main course.  
"Kagome you're pregnant!" Inuyasha sputtered at her cute round belly.  
"Um, yes."  
Miroku smiled, "Wow, pregnancy really agrees with you. What a perfect belly." He reached out to touch it, but Sesshomaru's growl paused him.  
"Did- did you just growl at him?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
"May I?" Miroku asked Kagome,  
"Monk if you wish to pet someone, might I suggest you impregnate your wife again, do not touch mine."  
Miroku pulled back, and Inuyasha almost fainted. "Did- did you just call Kagome your wife?!"  
Kagome giggled. "Husband." She said, and Sesshomaru looked down at her, and she blushed. "I've never called you my husband before." She slapped her hands to her face. "Oh my God, Sesshomaru is my husband!" She said as if it was just dawning on her. "I'm married to Sesshomaru!"  
Sesshomaru smirked, and the grabbed her ass. "Careful, wife or I will remind you why it is you married me." Then he walked past her.  
Inuyasha fainted, and Miroku inched closer, his cursed hand inching closer.  
"Monk, touch my wife, and I will kill you."  
Miroku quickly pulled back. "How did he know that?"  
Kagome just smiled.  
"Oh and monk, my mate needs a wedding band. See to it while we are here."  
"Hai."  
"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Miroku asked looking at him.  
His ear twitched, "Kagome is fucking my brother and having his spawn." Was all he said over and over from his place in the dirt.


	20. High Horse

_That's a fine looking high horse. What_ you got _in the stable?_

They all came for the birth of Sesshomaru's child.

They waited and waited and waited, then finally Kikyo came out. "You can go in now." She said to Sesshomaru, who rushed to his mate's side.

A few moments later a maid came out and told them they could all go in.

Sesshomaru stood with a bundle in his arms.

"Well, what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"She has given me a pure-blooded son." He stated rather proudly.

Kagome giggled. "Sesshomaru, don't tease."

She pulled back the blanket and Sesshomaru spoke again. "Make that two pure-blooded sons." His chin lifted high.

"Great, like he needed anything else to boost his ego," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru smirked, "My wife carries rather well, does she not?" He said.

Miroku whistled. "Kagome, I do believe your mate is on a rather tall, high horse."

"Well, he is a powerful demon, who now has two powerful sons and a smoking hot wife, If I do say so myself." She giggled.

"Ah, Kagome, don't do that," Inuyasha whined.

The woman laughed as the demon Lord scared his brother half to death with his full-fledged smile.


	21. Love You

_We've a lot of starving faithful._

Announcements went out and in the coming weeks, many came to gift the house of the West.

"Look at all those hearts you broke, Sesshomaru," Kagome said as royal line after royal line went within the Western walls.

He snorted. "I do not care."

Kagome smiled. "But what if you get bored with me?"

He looked down at her, he held one son and she held the other.

"Impossible, Miko. I will always be faithful to what is mine."

She smiled, "You love me."

He bent down and kissed her. "Hn, Kagome"


	22. Tasty

_That looks tasty_

"What is this?"

"Edible undies."

"Why would you want to eat them?"

"Women wear them so the man will eat them in the end."

"Useless." He said tossing the box; she didn't need that for him to eat her.

He had only been doing it for 500 years and was one of the causes of their many, many children.

He yanked her feet out from under her, and she fell back, panties gone. Sesshomaru found his sweet dessert and ate it.


	23. Plenty

That looks plenty.

"I don't know what I want to try this time." She said looking over the chain, whips and nipple clamps.

They owned most of the store now.

She snapped her finger and a spark of power snapped with it, Sesshomaru eyed her.

"That looks plenty good enough for me Miko, come."

He took her straight home and after a quick game of miko purifying tag, he was red, hard and she was ready. They did it three times before sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update but I have been very busy with original work and I am super thrilled to tell you all that my work is now on all major ebook oulets and is called The Alpha of Dragons. Amazon, Itunes, Nook ect. First chapter is FREE, so please check out and support your writer for less than a cup of coffee! PLEASE ALSO follow me on FB for live updates! Onlyaftermidnight


	24. Hungry Work

This is hungry work.

Sesshomaru came home pissed.

"What?"

"A woman touched me."

Kagome blinked.

"I am having my own elevator put in."

Kagome laughed, "Wait, you mean she bumped into you on the elevator."

"She touched me."

"So? A guys arm rubbed against me today at the bookstore, it's going to happen."

He pulled her up the stairs and stripped her naked and covered her with his body, covering her in his scent. "Now Miko, remove the woman's scent from my person at once."

She rode him. It was hungry work being married to him. Anytime some stranger touched one of them, this would happen, not that she was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update but I have been very busy with original work and I am super thrilled to tell you all that my work is now on all major ebook oulets and is called The Alpha of Dragons. Amazon, Itunes, Nook ect. First chapter is FREE, so please check out and support your writer for less than a cup of coffee! PLEASE ALSO follow me on FB for live updates! Onlyaftermidnight


	25. Ritual

_No masters or kings when the ritual begins._

Kouga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were on a hunt. Something they didn't get to do much anymore, but ritual called for it. Plus, they were demon males, they HAD to do it. Their blood called for it.

But there was one call that was much, much stronger than a blood kill.

Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed.

"Ow, hell." Inuyasha huffed.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"Kagome's in fucking heat."

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Isn't she at home?"

Sesshomaru sniffed and his eyes began to bleed. "She is calling me."

"No, she's in the water ahead. Damn bitch planned it."

Kouga shook his head.

"You are pussy whipped, King of the West my ass. Aren't you supposed to be the master and her the pet?" Inuyasha crossed his arm.

"She will submit under me, Inuyasha make no mistake. As for being pussy whipped, as you so call it, perhaps I could talk her into a public display so that you may witness why that statement does not bother me."

Then he was gone, the mating ritual had begun again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the slow updates but I am working on a lot of stuff. I am leaving on a four day cruise tomorrow. I would like to ivite you all to check out my orignal work while I am gone. The Alpha of Dragons is an erotic noval that is now up for sale on all major outlets. Amazon, Apple, Kobo....ect.


End file.
